Akai Namida
by sayan-P
Summary: Una vida llena de colores y otra desvanecida en la sombra del recuerdo: un shaman que debe ayudar a ver el brillo del color y una mujer que debe aprender de nuevo a pintar con ellos. YohxAnna


DISCLAIMER: Chicos!!! Nos descubrieron!!! HUYAN!!!!! –Patricia toma todos los documentos que ilegalmente consiguió donde se prueba que le robó los derechos de Mankin a Takei sama y sale corriendo con todo el _staff_ pisándole los talones-- ;) Uso!

* * *

**AKAI NAMIDA **(1)

Capítulo 1: Color

Para él, el mundo nunca había dejado de tener color: era un remolino de emociones, cada una con un tinte distinto, podía ser un naranja intenso, el matiz sutil de un azul cielo que brillaba con la intensidad del amarillo del astro rey o incluso la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el gris de un día nublado. Para él, la vida era la paleta de un gran artista en la que todos los colores se mezclaban y de ellos salía una estupenda pieza, armónica, única, invaluable que se dedicó a observar, allí, estático en el público. ¿Cómo iba el dicho? '_Ver pasar y dejar pasar_'.

En ese entonces todo 'estaría siempre bien'

Pero era el destino quien tuvo la última palabra y tuvo que cambiarlo todo, hacerlo crecer tan de pronto, abrirle los ojos y dejarle ver de la forma más difícil que hay veces en que la única forma de lograr algo es tomar cartas en el asunto.

De seguro el destino tenía una manera mordaz de dar sus lecciones.

---

'"_Nantokanaru"'_

'"_¡OMAE NO SEI!"'_

'"_Arigatoo"' (_2

---

Despertando abruptamente mientras el conductor daba un giro brusco, Yoh Asakura se acomodó sus audífonos naranja en su cuello al tiempo que su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar el lugar donde su frente había impactado contra la ventana en la que se había quedado dormido. Con los ojos aún rojos de sueños, miró por la ventana, parpadeando varias veces en un intento de sacarse los puntos de colores mientras trataba de recordar qué era lo que había estado soñando.

"¡Oi! Yoh- dono, llegamos a su parada"

Volteando al sonido de su nombre, Yoh observó como Ryu, el conductor del autobús le señalaba que era momento de que se bajase. Echando una última mira al paisaje que ofrecía su ventana y pasando su mano por su cabello para adecentarse lo más posible, bajó de su asiento, pagando su pasaje mientras le sonreía a su amigo y comenzaba a bajar los peldaños "Arigatou(3) Ryu, nos vemos después"

Con un último ademán, Ryu cerró la puerta del transporte y patinó ligeramente en el pavimento, haciendo que Yoh riera con ganas mientras las caras de pánico de los demás pasajeros desfilaban frente a sus ojos al marcharse el vehículo. Girando varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto, el chico comenzó a caminar por la calle que tenía a su derecha, viendo pasar las casas y criticando de vez en cuando alguna de ellas para sus adentros.

Era una mañana brillante de verano, con apenas algunas nubes algodonadas dejándose llevar por la ocasional ráfaga de viento que hacía sonar las campanas de viento que adornaban las casas más tradicionales. Secándose el sudor que había comenzado a formarse en su frente y quitándose algunos mechones de cabello castaño, mientras tarareaba una melodía al ritmo que creaban sus sandalias al dar contra el concreto, Yoh dobló a la derecha y sonrió al ver el poste de luz desde el que comenzaba la ajada verja que indicaba la entrada al cementerio. Sintiendo cómo la sombra del único árbol del lugar lo llamaba cada vez más insistentemente, Yoh apresuró un poco el paso, abrió la puerta que rechinó, como diciendo el alto su propia protesta al calor y comenzó a corretear entre las lápidas antes de subir las escaleras.

Él jamás había sido un niño normal, pensó Yoh mientras cruzaba el puente de madera con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su mono. De hecho, tenía la impresión de que no importase las circunstancias de la vida él hubiese sido como es; 'especial' según algunos, 'extraño' para la mayoría de los mortales. Desde pequeño, Yoh se había acostumbrado a que ver cosas que no todo el mundo ve. Al correr de los años de di cuenta que quejándose no iba a lograr que desaparecieran así que simplemente se acostumbró a ellas. Mientras Yoh se sentaba bajo la sombra del gran árbol que era rey del cementerio y esperaba pacientemente, el pensamiento de que podía ver espíritus no le pareció tan mal, de hecho, le pareció que en cierto sentido macabro era bastante emocionante.

"Yoh dono, Buenos Días"

"¡Yo!(3) Amidamaru. No tienes idea del calor que hace" contestó Yoh mientras se abanicaba con una mano y se corría más abajo hasta quedar acostado, la figura traslúcida del un samurai de la época feudal deslizándose silentemente hasta quedar a su lado.

"Eso parece. Me arriesgo a decir que le debemos al calor su presencia aquí este medio día" rió de buena gana el espíritu, acostumbrado ya a los informes 'climatológicos' del chico: eran seiscientos años de no sentir ni calor ni frío, pero el detalle era lo que importaba.

"Mi abuelo está loco: cree que me voy a dar treinta vueltas a la ciudad y que puedo regresar vivo. Hasta que me encuentre me quedaré aquí siendo un prófugo, sí, pero uno hidratado"

"Si te hacen entrenar deberías hacer caso; eres un vago y vas a perder la poca figura que tus veinte años te han proporcionado"

Yoh abrió uno de sus ojos para observar cómo el espíritu de Mosuke, el mejor amigo en vida y muerte de Amidamaru, lo miraba severamente, un martillo ligeramente amenazante en su mano derecha "Tú lo has dicho Mosuke, con veinte años y nada que perder, no es una mala combinación ¿eh?"

Con un mohín incrédulo, Mosuke se limitó a ver a Amidamaru "¿Cómo te empeñas en decir que este... niño tiene futuro¡míralo!" exclamó, señalando acusadoramente al Yoh que ahora cantaba con sus audífonos al máximo volumen.

"Yoh- dono es un buen chico... sólo... necesita más motivación en su vida" replicó el espíritu, viendo al susodicho y haciendo una mueca de dolor ante una nota particularmente desafinada.

"¿Motivación? Lo que él necesita es alguien que le haga valer todo su tiempo de ocio" sentenció Mosuke, meneando la cabeza negativamente mientras se daba media vuelta y desaparecía bajo el sol amilanante de la una de la tarde al tiempo que Amidamaru buscaba en le horizonte algo que pudiera entretener lo suficiente a Yoh como para que dejara de canta

_Ipso facto_.

Escudriñando las lápidas que rodeaban la entrada del cementerio no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de cómo habían sido aquellos terrenos hace seiscientos años se confundieran con el negro y gris de la piedra: Al contrario del cementerio del siglo XXI, en sus tiempos aquello había sido la casa de uno de los señores feudales más acaudalados de Edo(4) con hermosos jardines zen que, a pesar de la época sangrienta, no podían si no verse como un oasis que transmitía tranquilidad con sólo posar la vista. Recordaba también lo ajetreado de los jardines, con guardias y personal de servicio que se afanaba todo el día en un ir y venir tan perpetuo como el silencio que se oía en aquel momento. Por supuesto, como en todo castillo de un señor que se respetase, Amidamaru pudo ver más de una vez las famosas bellezas _geisha_(5) de Tokio, que se paseaban con frecuencia en los jardines, deleitando a los generales y al _taisho_(6) por igual, caminando con un andar hipnotizante, tal y como aquella mujer que se acercaba a las escaleras del cementerio…

Parpadeando confundido, Amidamaru fijó su vista en la figura que subía las escaleras, su cabello dorado brillando bajo el sol inclemente mientras que sus sandalias golpeaban rítmicamente el suelo, haciendo vibrar la tierra con la fuerza de algo vivo. _'Algo tan inusual tiene que hacer el truco_' pensó el espíritu mientras se acercaba más a Yoh, a lo que este abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se alejó estremeciéndose y se quitó los audífonos.

"Amidamaru¡esa era la mejor parte de la canción! Agradezco la ayuda, pero cuando te acercas así parece que me sumergieran en hielo y…" Yoh se detuvo al oír también el repiqueteo proveniente de las escaleras. Arqueando las cejas y caminando a gatas hacia el puente observó con curiosidad como una chica se acercaba, su mirada fija en él.

"¿Tú eres Yoh Asakura?" preguntó, su voz fría y llana, desde el otro lado del puente.

Tratando de no estremecerse bajo aquella mirada punzante, Yoh sonrió y se colocó los audífonos en su cuello, levantándose y quitándose el polvo de los pantalones y de las manos "Sí… ¿déjame adivinar que mi abuelo ya sabe que no estoy dándole las treinta vueltas a la ciudad…?" preguntó con una sonrisa de derrota, comenzando a caminar hacia ella "Aunque me alegro que te haya enviado como mensajera a ti y no haya venido él mismo"

La chica clavó sus ojos negros en los castaños de él e Yoh sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda "¿Sabes quién soy?" preguntó, aunque no había mucho duda en su voz sino el inconfundible tono de una orden.

A esto, él se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente, tratando de ver mejor a la recién llegada sin que se notase demasiado "No, pero casi cualquier cosa es mejor que mi abuelo"

"Yoh-dono" Amidamaru se había acercado a Yoh, su ceño fruncido y su mirada puesto en algo más allá del hombro de la chica "Creo que es mejor preguntarle su nombre, sino bien sus intenciones al venir aquí" le susurró llevando inconscientemente su mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

Riendo por lo bajo, Yoh susurró a su vez "Eres demasiado paranoico Amidamaru" y, terminando de acortar la distancia y parándose frente a la chica "Uhm… supongo que no hace mucha falta presentarme si ya sabes mi nombre pero..."

"Anna Kyouyama y no, no estoy aquí por tu abuelo, sino para contratarte"

Sonriendo aún a pesar del leve ruido que hacía la _tsuba_(7) de Harusame, Yoh esperó con tranquilidad el resto "¿Contratarme?"

"Sí, necesito tus servicios como shaman"

* * *

_Mi gente! VOLVÍ!!!!!!!!!!!! BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Lo sé, lo sé, soy una muy mala persona por andar diciendo que iba a sacar un nuevo _fic_ y nunca lo hacía, pero AQUÍ ESTÁ! A decir verdad, este _plot-bunnie_ lo tengo desde hace casi un año, pero no tenía el sentimiento ni el tiempo para hacerlo, pero por ahora tengo las dos cosas so… veamos qué tal nos sale esto! –su _cast_ la aplaude por tan hermoso discurso de bienvenida—A las notas ahora!_

_1) _'Akai Namida' _significa '_Lágrima Roja'_ y… bueno, no voy a decir en el primer capítulo a que se debe el nombre del_ fic _o sí?_

_2)_ _Ajá, comenzando por la primera frase tenemos '_Omae no sei_' que significa _'Por tu culpa'_, después y creo que ya casi todos se conocen esta '_Nantokanaru_' que es la famosa frase de mi primo Yoh cuyo significado es '_De alguna forma (se resolverá)_' y por último '_Arigatou_' que quiere decir en cristiano _'Gracias'

_3) _'Yo!_' Es una expresión muy usada en Japón, sobretodo por los hombres y sirve como interjección, su equivalente sería _'Hey!_', usado para atraer la atención de alguien._

_4) '_Edo_' Fue la capital de Japón durante la época del _shogunato_ Meiji y el nombre de esa ciudad hoy en día es '_Tokyo'

_5) '_Geisha_' se traduciría a '_Cortesana_' o _'Dama de la Corte_' pero yo insisto en que ninguna palabra en español o inglés puede hacer de equivalente: mujeres de una instrucción y preparación apabullante, que servían de damas de compañía. Las había de todos los rangos, desde la mujeres de burdel consideradas como la clase más baja a las _geishas_, mujeres que sólo recibían ese nombre después de haber pasado por una concienzuda educación en arte, música, política, economía, literatura, etc. Y por tanto estaban calificadas para hacer de damas de compañía a los señores feudales._

_6) _'Taisho_' o '_Señor Feudal_'_

_7) '_Tsuba_' que se traduciría a la empuñadura de la espada._

_Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, ya seaben lo adicta que soy a los _reviews_, así que si tienen alguna duda o comentario háganlo y seré MUY feliz XD! Jya ne!_


End file.
